Just Rest, Dude
by regularshow565
Summary: Mordecai knows Rigby needs to rest after moving a whole truck, but will he be able to make the raccoon stay in bed somehow? (Set after the episode Lift With Your Back).


**Well here's an idea that came to my mind after seeing the episode Lift With Your Back. I don't really know what exactly I was aiming for but this turned out somewhat how I wanted but oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

Mordecai was sitting in the back of Eileen's car next to a sleeping Rigby.

Rigby had collapsed in exhaustion a few minutes after moving the whole truck and Mordecai had carried him to the car.

Mordecai was lost in his thoughts, both worried and proud of Rigby.

_Wow, I never knew he had so much determination, but I hope his back is okay. _

Eileen pulled into the park and drove up in front of the house. "We're here."

Mordecai looked at Eileen as he unbuckled Rigby. "Thanks for the ride, Eileen."

Eileen smiled. "No problem," she replied as she watched Mordecai get out of the car with Rigby in his arms.

Mordecai shut the car door and turned to walk to the steps when he was stopped. "Mordecai," Eileen said, her car window rolled down.

Mordecai turned around. "Yeah?"

"Make sure he doesn't strain his back anymore and let him know I'm proud of him," Eileen said with a small smile.

Mordecai chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he takes it easy, and thanks for encouraging him in the first place."

Eileen smiled and waved as she rolled the window up and drove off.

Mordecai walked up the front steps and into the house. He climbed the staircase to their bedroom and closed the door as he went in.

His eyes flickered over to the trampoline on Rigby's side of the room.

_I'm not letting him sleep on that for a while until his back isn't sore. _

He walked over to his bed and sat on it, holding Rigby for a few minutes before he set Rigby down and pulled the covers over him.

Mordecai sat at the end of the bed debating over whether or not he should leave Rigby alone.

_He'd be fine if I left him alone to rest, but I'd rather be here and make sure he stays in bed if he wakes up._

Just as he thought this, Rigby began to stir.

Rigby's eyelids opened and he saw Mordecai across from him. "Hey, Mordecai," he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, dude. You-"

"Why am I in your bed?" Rigby interrupted.

"Because you collapsed after moving all those boxes and you need to rest."

Rigby blinked, as though he didn't understand. "But I have my own bed," he said as he slowly started sitting up.

Mordecai quickly yet gently pushed Rigby back down. "You're not sleeping on that for a few days."

Rigby's eyes widened. "Days? Why 'days'?"

"Your back is going to be real sore for a few days and I don't want you sleeping on that hard trampoline."

"I'm fine! I'll show you!" Before Mordecai could react, Rigby suddenly sat all the way up and groaned.

_Looks like I made the right choice to stay. _

"Dude, you need to rest and not move around so much!" Mordecai said.

Rigby pushed Mordecai's hand away as he tried to get him to lay back down and swiftly jumped off the bed.

He made a break for the door as Mordecai gained on him.

_Oh no you don't. _

Rigby put his paw on the doorknob thinking he was home free when he felt a pair of arms lift him off the ground.

Rigby squirmed in Mordecai's arms as Mordecai pinned his arms to his sides.

"Rigby, calm down. I'm trying to help you!"

Mordecai started worrying when his friend began to hyperventilate. _Why is he breathing so fast?_

It then dawned on him. _Oh, no. He's feeling claustrophobic. _

"Rigby, Rigby, you're not trapped. Take a deep breath."

Rigby took a deep breathe as he slowly got his breathing under control.

Mordecai walked over to his bed and sat down. "Rigby, I'm sorry! I didn't know that pinning your arms down would make you feel trapped!"

"It's fine, Mordecai. I'm fine." Rigby then nuzzled his face into Mordecai's chest, listening to Mordecai's heartbeat.

"I'll leave you alone to rest now, Rigby," Mordecai said.

Rigby suddenly wrapped his arms around Mordecai's waist. "No! Don't leave me!"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow and positioned Rigby where he was looking him in the eyes.

"You sure you're alright, dude?" Rigby nodded quickly and buried his head into Mordecai's chest.

Mordecai observed Rigby for a few minutes then spoke. "Why do you want me to stay, Rigby?"

"Your heartbeat helps me calm down and because I don't want to be alone," Rigby said without looking up.

Mordecai smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad I can help and I'll always be here. Will you rest now?"

Rigby nodded. "If you don't leave me."

Mordecai smiled again and started stroking the raccoon's head.

He looked down at Rigby after a few minutes to find him asleep.

Mordecai cradled Rigby to his chest as continued stroking his hair.

He smiled as he hugged his friend.

_I'll always be here, Rigby._


End file.
